Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie: Ivan Ooze Returns
by Kittgirl15
Summary: This is about Ivan Ooze getting his revenge on the power rangers but he has a daughter which they had failed to beat them and knowing that the rangers has another person with them and Zedd is going to find away for making the girl to work for him one day so she will be turn against the power rangers but they will never let that happen as long their around Zedd isn't giving up.


**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie: Ivan Ooze Returns**

**This is based off the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers but I do own Hinata Williams**

**Preface: From the last movie they thought they destoryed Ivan Ooze but what if he came back again but in the egg burried underground where Lord Zedd will have to re crack the egg again and this time Ivan Ooze has a daughter with him that will be able to help her father to destory the power rangers. Will ivan ooze get away with it or will the rangers put a stop to him for good?**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Start!**

The rangers were roller skating for the angel grove charity event and they did well luckily there was a lot of people there to see them knowing they have been trained a lot to do what needs to be done and right after the event Bulk and Skull were goofing off as usual and not paying attention of what's happening but they do land in the mud as the people laughed when they did that.

After they fell then the two went to do something else to go somewhere or they just hanged around when the evene got over and knowing that just do it to pick up some girls which are never intersted in them about anything that they do but the rangers went to skate on their free time but just at the job building site the workers found Ivan Ooze's egg and had no clue of what to do.

That's when Alpha just had made contact the rangers as they teleported to the command ceneter knowing that Ivan Ooze has been re-duged up again but they want to get there before Lord Zedd does but this time which they don't know that there will be more than one person in Ivan Ooze's egg which they have never faced before.

Just then Lord Zedd appeared and knocked out the two security guards and re-cracked Ivan Ooze's egg it was nothing but Purple goog but then it started to envole into himself and then his daughter came out of the egg with him she was new to everything around her knowing her father is going to help out as he can Zedd gave Ivan and his daughter something to do then they left back to their hideout again.

The power rangers showed up and saw that the egg got cracked again but then Ivan showed himself to the rangers but this time he's not alone his daughter comes out of hiding and is going to help her father to destory the power rangers he re-created the purple minons then left with his child to the command center.

Each different ranger was having trouble of getting rid of the minons that Ivan created then they started to morph as all of them just got done none of the purple creatures where in sight but until the red ranger found one of them then they were walking toward it by following it. Meanwhile while Alpha is with Zordon they saw purple ooze again but this time there was more than one both of them appeared and as they were destorying the command center.

Back to the rangers they were surrounded by the purple minons but they did attack them which did help get rid of them but there was a lot for the power rangers to handle luckily the white ranger used saba to cut the lift that fell on them but then all the sudden they were starting to loose their powers they had no connection to Zordon or Alpha and they walked to the base they saw everything has been destoryed and they saw Zordon out he was saving his strength but luckily Alpha had a plan to get the rangers to get their powers back is going to see ducica.

Alpha teleported them to the location that ducia is at but Rita saw Ivan and his daughter had somewhat did do from what they told them but Ivan re-trapped Zedd and Rita in the snowgoble he then made more tangu warriors to fly to the location and destory the rangers which they did leave to do.

2

Meanwhile at angel grove Maria was with her family and has no clue of what the power rangers have gone to but they know that they will find their way back again but Ivan was creating something to control the kids to do his work instead of the parents but no one had any idea of how he was going to pull it off.

Ivan made his item to control the children in angel grove he was at the park giving them away and young Maria went knowing this could be some kind of trap she never opened it but she went home and put it somewhere safe so her parents could never find of what she got but why the kids this time is it to re build his meachines again or to get even with the rangers but whatever the reason it can't be good.

Her sister Luna came and knowing that her sister is doing alright and she left the object alone while they both went to go practice their martial arts together. Meanwhile with the rangers they defeated Ivan's tang warriors knowing that they had failed but someone made the birds leave and saw that it was ducia.

Back at angel grove Luna accidently opened it and she became under Ivan's control luckily Maria was out of the way when that happen but why her sister she had no choice but to sneak and see where her older sibling was going too but either way it can't be good luckily she hid without no one knowing that she is there.

In away the young girl was seeing all the kids being controled by Ivan and he was looking around to see that there is another girl that isn't under his control he sent goldar to find the kid and make her work for them Maria quitely sneaked away before she ever got noticed by Ivan or goldar and ran to find someone to help but nothing so she went to the park for now.

3

The rangers did get their new ninja forms and went to find the great power as ducia turned into an owl and flew away that's when they had to get rid of the creature came alive but he found to make it fall apart and they went on to find it and they did but they had to fight the rock monsters again which was very easy for them to do they beat all of them and got their powers back the rangers teleported back to angel grove just in time they found out that Ivan must be working on his plan but they see a girl alone in the park with no one with her.

Maria told the rangers of what's happening and she didn't get affected by it they were wondering what she meant she pulled it out of her bookbag and showed them the object that will make any children to work for him but she always kept it shut and they believed her and their lucky that the young girl didn't get affected.

Just then Ivan just got done having the children to re-build the meachines the rangers teleported to the location of where the meachines were destorying angel grove and they called on their new zords to battle but one of the meachines was still up and Ivan went in that made him unstoppable.

Maria followed the children to the wearhouse she was trying to stop them alone and she turned on the hose alone to give the rangers more time to get rid of Ivan and his daughter which they did by another comet that made all the children back to normal including her sister but Ivan's daugher is going to get her revenge on the power rangers she transformed into something for the rangers to face alone and they did beat her then teleported back to the command center they used there powers to fix everything that Ivan and his child broke.

Everything was back to normal and so was Zordon they told them about a girl was brave enough not to be controlled by Ivan which was a surprise to them and glad only one was helping out when the others were being controlled Alpha gave the white ranger a power coin and communicator to the girl that wasn't under Ivan's spell she will become a junior power ranger.

4

All the rangrs teleported back to their pervious locations Maria and her sister was hanging out white ranger went to Luna's little sister and gave her the power coin and communicator for her bravery and that she is an offical junior power ranger which she is glad to be one but her sister went to go to do something with martail arts and she is glad that Maria is still going to follow her career to be a novelist.

Luna graduated from high school and became her own instructor for martial arts so she can teach other kids of what to do if they ever get in danger but her sister stayed with the power rangers and they know that she will do very well with them and knowing that they will help her when they can because she is new to it.

Zedd and Rita returned to their hide out and Goldar and the Pig person were in trouble for working with Ivan Ooze and his daughter they will continue to work with them and help out as they can to take over angel grove which is never going to happen but luckily the rangers had new person with them so Zedd will be out matched and never going to let anything happen to angel grove as long their around to stop him and his plans.

**This is the end of my story I hope you like it but I will continue to make new ones with different peole in it please like and comment on it.**


End file.
